The Shadows
by Cassiel the Angel of Tears
Summary: A new mutant shows up at the institute, will he be able to fit in or will his troubled past come back to haunt him. OC x Rogue
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.

It was cold, and quiet. His breathing being the only sound in the forest, He hadn't been there long, but enough to know the forest should be full of sounds. Somthing was wrong.

About a hundred feet above the ground on a giant tree limb, a figure in a dark cloak and hood sat. In his hands, two ten-foot long whips with a solid piece of metal and four claws on the end of the metal piece. He quickly lashed out with one and it sank snugly into another tree branch as he swang to the next tree, before he hit another tree he swung out with the second and continued on his path, without a hint of fear crossing his mind. He continued doing this until he was about a mile from his previous spot, and on a branch overlooking a large clearing.

Usually, this clearing was empty except for the occasional animal that wandered through. At the moment, however, there was a large, sleek black jet sitting in the clearing, with a few people hustling out of it. He watched as the first, a woman with white shoulder length hair in a black spandex suit, disembarked from the ship and walked around checking a small device in her hands.

A Large blue creature got off after her "Is he sure? This place is miles from any civilization, Storm."

"Of course he is, the Professor's never been wrong before" stated the woman he assumed was Storm.

"There is a first time for everything" stated the next man off the ship. From the distance, all he could see was his brown-ish hair and a red, flashing device over his eyes.

"Quiet Scott! If the Professor says there's a mutant here, then there's a mutant here!" said Storm, a little angry at her companions lack of confidance in the Prof.

The man in the tree's face turned into a sneer as he heard the word mutant.

_Sounds like they're here for me then. _He smirked, and clutched his whips a little tighter. _Well, im not goin' down without a fight _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello!" screamed out Storm. "Is anyone out here?"

_They'll never take me, not as long as i breath._

"C'mon Storm, no ones out here" Beast said as he walked toward the ship.

"Well, we're here so we might as well look around" the man with the strange glasses said.

Beast scowled at him "Dont encourage her Cyclopes."

Cyclopes started walking toward the treeline "Split up guys, we'll find whoevers out here faster that way"

Beast grumbled "Fine"

As they were walking toward the trees, he decided to single them out one by one, starting with Cyclopes. He was walking toward his position, so it only made sense to start with him. Cyclopes walked into the bushes making rustling sounds the whole way, letting everyone know where he was. The man quickly dropped down behind him and slipped his hand over his mouth, his muffled screams almost inaudible. He quickly knocked him out and left him in the bushes, hiding him from view.

Unlucky for him though, Beasts' super sense of hearing still made out Cyclopes' screams. He quickly ran to the scene in time to see the boy stash his friend in the bushes. Beast ran from his hiding place towards the boy when suddenly he flashed out with his right arm and a chain curled around his arm, leaving it useless. He kept running, then he swung wih his left arm and his remaining arm was just as useless. He grunted as he pulled against the sturdy chains, then he grabbed onto them, pulled with suprising force, and pulled the boy off the ground, flying toward him. When he got close enough Beast slammed his head out and hit the boy square in the skull, knocking him out instantly.

He awoke sometime later, with the three standing over him very stern looking. He tried to reach out and find his whips, but his hands were fastened tightly behind his back.

"Start talking now, who are you, why'd you attack us, and where'd you come from" Beast growled angrily.

Instead of talking, the boy simply sat up, and spit on the ground.

"I'm not telling you anything! You can tell Magneto he can go to hell!"

Storm quickly pulled the other two out of hearing distance from the boy "He obviously has it out for Magneto, we should definatly bring him with us, at the very least he may have some info on him"

"I agree" replied Beast "Im sick of Magneto and his pack of goons, if this kid can help us im bringing him with us whether he likes it or not!"

Storm walked over to the boy and started untying him "Do you want to come back with us? we're from the Xavier Institute, its a safe place for people like us to grow up, and theres plenty of kids there your age"

The boys' face showed obvious shock "You mean... you weren't sent by Magneto? And theres a place for mutants?"

Storm looked at him, only seeing from his nose down thanks to his hood "No, we hate Magneto and we fight him frequently, and yes there is a place for us, come with us and you'll get to see it."

He was intrigued by the idea of a safe place with others, he'd been on his own for so long he forgot what it was like to have friends.

"Ok, i guess i can come see it, but do i have to stay?"

"No, you can leave anytime you want."

"Lets load up!" Beast shouted

Storm glanced over her shoulder at the boy walking behind her. He seemed so mysterious, and he felt like he was always so far away, like his mind was in a completely different place than this.

"What's your name?"

He glanced up, shocked by her question. He'd forgotten his real name long ago, along with the rest of his normal life. He thought up somthing on the spot quickly.

"You can call me Josh i guess."


End file.
